


Lost Brothers

by LAG



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper, Clone Wars, Gen, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Order 66, Post-Order 66, barriss offee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG/pseuds/LAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of a clone commando just after order 66 was issued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! (゜´Д｀゜) Clone feels!!

He felt so heavy with pain. Unable to move, the injured trooper lay helplessly across the Jedi’s lap. His arms hung down behind his back much like a rag doll. He could feel the Jedi’s legs beneath him, and her hand against his back. She felt strangely warm, and that comforted him. The pain in his gut had been steadily lessening, and the fog was beginning to clear from his mind. The trooper started to string coherent thoughts together again, and attempted to lift his head to see the face of his savior. The Jedi was a young girl, humanoid and green skinned with small black diamonds across her nose and cheeks like freckles. “Rest.” She tells him in a soft voice, like a warm wash of water. He couldn’t do much else anyway and let his head hang back to take in the view of the round durasteel roof. The trooper breathes deeply as he examines it, not truly seeing. Slowly he came to long for his small lumpy bed next to his brothers. The warm showers that weren’t truly warm and the shitty nutraloaf meals he’d eaten his entire life; he wanted it back.. He wanted his grating daily routine and stale view of pristine white halls back, but they were long gone. As the tingly feeling of endorphins began to spread through his limbs, he longed for his brothers. The memory of their beautiful smiles and rigid posture, the jokes they’d tell and the fights they’d had wracked him with grief, because he’d never see them again. They’d sacrificed themselves for him, and he felt he hadn’t deserved it. The sorrow burned his throat and made his eyes well up and spill over with tears beneath his helmet visor. It made him tired and frustrated, as he had never felt such raw emotion before. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Wound nearly healed, the exhausted trooper let his eyes slide shut again. The weak soldier let out a soft strained sigh in his sleep as the Jedi shifted him gently in her lap. She studied the hole in his armor where the saber blade had cut straight through. The normally white armor was now charred and bloodied around the injury. Dirt stained the troopers arms and legs, and scratches decorated him like the fur on a wookie. Though he had killed her master, she would watch over him until he wakes again.


End file.
